


the immortal game

by captifate



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Alternating Perspective, M/M, Mutual Pining, background Corrin/Silas
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-23
Updated: 2016-06-24
Packaged: 2018-07-16 20:57:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7284454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captifate/pseuds/captifate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hoshido and Nohr are at peace but that doesn't mean Takumi and Leo have stopped trying to prove themselves to each other. As the Nohrian ambassador, Leo has become a semi-permanent fixture in Takumi's day-to-day life. Naturally, the two of them have grown closer.</p><p>Though neither has ever dared to breach the line between friend and romantic partner, could a single game change all that?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. what you teach, i cherish

Chimes fluttered to and fro, signaling autumn’s brisk winds. Idle chatter had started to complement the morning birdsong. The scratchy swish of a broom raked against the paved road that led to a shrine. Here, in the tranquility and reverence they afforded their ancestors, Prince Takumi of Hoshido chose to host a match.

While the war between kingdoms had ended, the battle of wits had merely begun.

Prince Leo of Nohr sat across from Takumi, turning the Black Queen over and over in his palm. The corners of his lips gradually curved upwards.

“It seems we’ve drawn a crowd, Prince Takumi,” his opponent announced with a lilt to his voice. The formal address was less for him and more for everyone else. It irked Takumi as much as it rattled him, but he couldn’t complain when it was his guest’s job to remain in Hoshido’s good graces.

Takumi lifted his gaze from the game-board and countered Leo’s cocksure smirk with a dismissive snort. “I’ve told you before: Chess isn’t all that different from shogi.” But the familiarity was enough to draw attention to their skirmish. Hushed whispers tried to assess whether or not the game had stakes, particularly the sort beyond their lord’s dignity. Takumi silenced them with a pointed stare.

A chuckle filled the gap. “Relax. I wouldn’t embarrass you in front of your fans.”

“What?! They aren’t my fans!” came the flustered response. Takumi hated how the tips of his ears still went red whenever Leo managed to catch him off guard.

Undeterred, Leo continued to speak, “How long has it been since we first met? Just shy of two years?”

Takumi gave a reluctant nod, still sore over Leo’s teasing. 

In those two years, the man who sat across from him had grown: Both in temperament and in appearance. Takumi cast his gaze downward before it could fixate on the gentle lips that now held back glib words. His affection for his counterpart, his ‘twin’ if you will, was one of the few secrets he would never divulge, least of all before such an audience. It was unbecoming of Hoshido’s heir apparent to bear anything but wholesome thoughts towards another man.

The tug at his heart was easier to ignore when his pride was on the line. Priorities.

“Small talk before a game? You know that doesn’t work on me, Leo.”

The quip that followed was, dare Takumi even _think it_ , oddly provocative, “There’s a first time for everything.”

Takumi offered a wry smile before announcing his first move, “King’s Pawn to E4.”

Leo countered with his words once more instead of a play, “I wonder how you intend to impress me today.”

Shit. Takumi had yet to master the art of playing dumb and Leo knew it. “I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

With a graceful hand gesture, Leo announced his thoughts to both Takumi and their spectators, “We’re on Hoshidan soil and yet playing a Nohrian variant. Naturally, this puts you at a disadvantage. It only follows that you’ve something up your sleeve.”

Takumi let out a very unprincely groan and retorted, “Just hurry up and make a move.”

“Fine,” - Leo settled down with a curious smile - “Pawn to E5.”

Little did Leo know, Takumi had been practicing. Not only that, though, he had been studying the game: Never had he expected there to be so much Nohrian literature dedicated to chess alone. Countless nights had been spent pouring over known tactics and counterattacks. The more Takumi read, the more he experimented. Thoughts pertaining to philosophy had been replaced with gambits and innumerous possibilities.

With an uncharacteristically delicate sigh, Takumi placed his bets, “Pawn to F4. King’s Gambit.”

He noted the way Leo’s brow curved. The mage’s interest had been piqued. “Curious opening move, Prince Takumi.” Leo tucked his hand beneath his chin in thought. The confused commentary from their onlookers went right over his head. “Well, it would be undiplomatic for me to refuse.” Thus, he claimed Takumi’s Pawn with his own before steepling his fingers.

Lacking the same fanfare and willingness to be swept up in the game, Takumi responded with a dispassionate, “Bishop to C4.”

“Starting off aggressive, are we? It’s just like you to rush headlong into things.”

Again, Takumi flushed and not entirely from irritation. “Oh, shut up.”

“Maybe you should exercise a little more restraint, or else everyone here is going to think this is how you speak to all foreign ambassadors.” Leo chuckled as Takumi’s eyes rolled.

“No wonder King Xander appointed you. Ass is right in the word.”

“Your biting humor is as sharp as ever. Queen to H4. Check. Show me how you handle the mess you’ve created for yourself.”

Murmurs about whether or not the game would remain in Prince Leo’s favor for the rest of the match filled the gaps of their banter. Considering the crowd’s lack of knowledge and Leo’s ever-popular arrogance, it came as no surprise that they were being swayed by his opponent’s commentary.

Takumi shook his head. As if he would let someone else, even if that someone was Leo, to show him up. “King to F1.”

“Pawn to B5.”

Faced with a proposition, Takumi mulled over his next move.

“Come now, Prince Takumi. I taught you better than this.”

“Did you want to play shogi after this?” he countered.

Leo pulled his lips back into a thin line, hiding his reticence none too well. “I concede.” At least he handled their verbal sparring and his consequent defeat with grace. Ever concerned with his image, that man. Still, it brought a smile back to Takumi’s face.

“I’m going to regret this, but… Bishop takes Pawn.”

“Knight to F6.”

“Huh.” Takumi frowned. “Knight to F3.”

Leo was not one to miss a beat, “Queen to H6.”

“Hmm. Pawn to D3.”

“Knight to H5.” Leo clicked his tongue as if taunting Takumi. Which, in all honesty, he probably was. “Careful now.”

Again, the crowd sought to understand where the flow of the game had gone and whether or not their lord was already on the path to defeat. Takumi sensed their concern and said to Leo, “I know what I’m doing.”

“Do you? I look forward to deciding that for myself.” Unbelievable, how a game of chess could bring out that insufferable side of him; Takumi refused to admit to anyone, let alone himself, that he was enjoying Leo’s display.

“Knight to H4.”

“Tsk, tsk. Queen to G5. Are you sacrificing your Bishop or your Knight?”

The peanut gallery had a smattering of applause. Takumi fought the urge to whip around and say something about that. He hadn’t thought to give them a rulebook to peruse, though, so who was he to try and assign blame?

As the pressure mounted, Takumi’s declarations took on more force, as if he truly were issuing commands to an army and not humble pieces of polished stone: “Neither! Knight to F5.”

A look of surprise crossed Leo’s face for but a moment before he laughed. “Pawn to C6. That Bishop is still out in the open.”

Takumi cried, “So is your Knight! Pawn to G4.”

“Knight to F6.”

“Retreating? I thought you said you had this game.”

Leo knew better than to take his bait. “Believe me, I still do. Now, your move?”

“Hmph. Tower to G1.” Leo might have introduced him to the game, but it was only natural that the protege eventually surpassed his mentor. He knew what he was doing, even if everyone else doubted his skill level.

“Prince Takumi, I’m afraid I’ll have to claim your Bishop.” Which didn’t faze Takumi (even if it should have), seeing as how he still had one left.

“Whatever. Pawn to H4.”

Leo shifted forward in his seat, scanning the board for openings in Takumi’s assault. “Queen to G6.”

So long as he still had pieces on the board, Takumi knew a comeback was viable. “Hah! Pawn to H5. Now who has to be careful?!”

The jeer was met with cold calculation, “Said the man who lost his Bishop. Queen to G5.”

“Hinoka to F3!” Never mind how detached he was at the start of the game, Takumi simply could not avoid becoming emotionally invested.

Everyone, save for the Hoshidan prince, widened their eyes in surprise.

“... I was under the impression that she was an heir presumptive,” Leo muttered.

“Semantics!” Takumi shot back.

A sigh escaped from Leo’s lips as he caught the bridge of his nose between his thumb and finger. “No, Prince Takumi, that isn’t how titles-- never mind. Silas to G8.”

“See? Now you’re copying me.” Takumi puffed his chest out with pride. It wasn’t every day that he could convince Leo to take part in one of his games. Not that he was being childish. He just, ahem, valued the usage of one’s imagination. It aided in… visualization exercises. For tactical purposes. Precisely. “Uhh. Hmm… What exactly is a Bishop?”

“Please, just move.”

As if Leo had any right to be impatient. “Hmph. Bishop takes Pawn, threatening your Queen.” Takumi folded his arms across his chest, awaiting his opponent’s next move.

But what came first was genuine praise, “Well done.”

Takumi’s chest tightened. He averted his gaze and found that the ground beside them bore nothing of interest. Perhaps the sky, then? He glanced up, caught the sun in his eyes, and grimaced as he lowered his head and rubbed them.

To his credit, Leo refrained from either questioning or laughing at Takumi’s strange behavior and Takumi was eternally grateful for that. “Queen to F6.”

“Subaki to C3.” Fingers still pinching the Knight, a flash of brilliance leapt across Takumi’s face. “Wait. He should be a Tower instead since he’s a far more mobile unit--”

Leo cut him off with an indelicate groan. “Gods. Next time, name them beforehand.”

Peeved that his fun got cut short, Takumi grumbled, “Yeah, well, you’ve done nothing but develop your Queen.”

“And? You’re still down one Bishop.” This was true. Takumi squinted at Leo who paid him no heed. “Speaking of which, Bishop to C5.”

Takumi stared at the board as if planning his next move. Which he wasn’t. “Okay, I’ve got it. The Bishops can be our retainers.”

Leo must have realized that Takumi had no intention of letting up because the Nohrian prince opted to humor him this time, “So which one did I kill earlier? Hinata or Oboro?”

“Oh.” It dawned on Takumi then what his substitution had implied. “Let’s, let’s just say it was Hinata since Oboro is decidedly more... volatile.” That, and she needed little excuse to mouth off at Leo. Takumi figured it was better this way. Leo must have understood his reasoning because that notorious smirk had widened. Takumi cleared his throat. “Anyway, Knight to D5.”

“Queen takes Pawn at B2.”

“Bishop, I mean, Oboro to D6.”

Leo furrowed his brow and shot Takumi an accusatory look, a storm brewing in those manipulative eyes. “Queen takes Tower. Are you… You’re not throwing this game, are you?”

“What? No! Why would I do that?” 

Leo didn’t answer. Takumi sighed. Fine. If Leo didn’t care to explain himself, then Takumi wouldn’t make a fuss out of it. That was what children did and they were no longer children. They hadn’t been for a long time. 

“Ryoma to E2.” So long as the King remained out of harm’s way, Leo had yet to claim victory for this match.

“Queen takes Tower. Your last Tower.” Where there had been annoyance before, there was now skepticism. “Is this your way of getting back at me for our spar the other night?”

Takumi’s gaze hardened. “No. Pawn to E5.”

Now it was Leo’s turn to scoff. “I have my entire army bearing down upon you and all you’re doing is sending out a lone Pawn?”

Leo’s intimidating quip did little to unnerve Takumi, never mind how late into the game they were. “Yes, because I’ve decided that piece is going to represent me.” This would be the last time his friend and rival underestimated him in the realm of chess if nowhere else.

“A lowly Pawn, you?” The Nohrian prince did not mask his presumption, “I would’ve expected something a bit closer to your actual status.”

Oh hell no. “Why? A-are you calling me conceited?!” For a split second, Takumi considered driving the tip of his boot into Leo’s shin, but the smarmy bastard was rarely without his armor.

“Hardly. I’ve just never known you to be so humble. Knight to A6.”

“Ugh. Knight takes Pawn at G7. You better move Xander before I win.”

Predictably, Leo rose to the challenge, “As if I would allow harm to befall my king. King to D8.”

Although excitement had started to well up inside of him, Takumi did his damnest not to let it show. Doing so would tip Leo off too soon. “Really? Because Hinoka’s coming right for him. Queen to F6. Check.”

“Prince Takumi, when will you learn? Knight takes Queen.” His eyes fell down to the board which he had trampled through, wreaking havoc upon Takumi’s forces. “I captured your Towers, you’ve only a Bishop, and you spent a valuable move on… that Pawn?! You, you…!”

“Oboro to E7. Checkmate.” Takumi was glowing. “Yeah. That’s right. I win. Me. Not you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The chess game featured here is the famous "Immortal Game" played between Adolf Anderssen and Lionel Kierseritzky in the mid-1800s. There are various videos you can watch to help visualize their match, but [here](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mrWC-H3R8zQ) is one. A shorter one that gets to the point is [this one](https://youtu.be/Ky19-1fuL2U), but it contains dialogue from another video game. I confess, I don't actually know how to play chess.
> 
> Originally, this was going to be a oneshot but I decided that I wanted to write the reveal from Leo's perspective.


	2. so it's a stalemate, then

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For all the talk Leo's worth, Takumi proves to be the braver one. Or so he'd like to think.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm joining the rest of you in LeoKumi hell.

Brilliant. The game had been absolutely brilliant. To think that Takumi would sacrifice his strongest pieces with the hopes of ensnaring him. Leo could still see the board when he closed his eyes. The aggressive playstyle had suited Takumi. Given the Hoshidan prince’s background in shogi, his sacrificial plays exemplified the tactics the man was used to.

Leo wished that someone had been there to transcribe their match. The fact that Takumi had known what a King’s Gambit was should have alerted him to Takumi’s current level of experience. All his time spent on policies and consultation had made him sloppy.

But in a way, he was glad that he had slipped up.

Leo would never forget the way Takumi beamed at him this afternoon. Not the way his eyes wrinkled when he grinned. Not the way his laughter sounded when he belted cheer after cheer. But most importantly, he could not forget the way Takumi had turned to look at him before the ecstatic crowd swarmed him with questions about how to play chess.

The boastful smirk Takumi had started out with eased into a gentle smile when he turned. How was Leo to interpret that as anything other than meant for him?

His stomach churned.

In the privacy of his chambers, he indulged in these meaningless observations. Repression had not served him well in his younger years. Being able to at least own up to these matters proved to him that he had grown past Xander’s shadow. Leo respected himself enough now to confront the emotions he didn’t understand.

What triggered them? Takumi’s passion, for one thing. Witnessing such unbridled emotion should have prompted envy but Leo felt as though he were admiring a painting. And in the depth of all that emotion, Leo no longer felt lonely. Takumi watched over him while he in turn wanted to protect his friend.

Perhaps it was as simple as being shown compassion from Takumi. Leo often doubted others’ intentions but this one wore everything right on his face. Whenever Takumi smiled at him, Leo knew that he was nothing but sincere.

Did Takumi realize Leo cared for him just as much? Though their stations prevented Leo from acknowledging anything with his words, did he convey admiration and affection through his actions?

The soft glow of candlelight upon his desk did little to soothe him. Papers were signed, letters were stamped, and all the minutiae and miscellaneous matters could wait until tomorrow. By then, his mind would be clear.

Gods, he was in love with Takumi.

The hand upon his bed frame wrung against the wood. Air, he needed fresh air. Leo spun for the door and took a single step before a knock at the door interrupted him. Perfect, a distraction, just what he needed.

“Leo, it’s me, Takumi.”

Never mind. He revoked that notion immediately.

Mustering the courage he had fostered after so many years of living beneath a tyrant, Leo answered the door. “Yes, Takumi?” Now, when no one else was watching them, he could drop the formalities.

“I was going to take a lap through the glade. Come with me?”

Leo couldn’t help himself, “A midnight rendezvous? You’ll breed rumors of another sort between us.”

The way Takumi’s face lit with fire was worth it. “D-don’t you go and jinx us now!” His eyes snapped shut as his mouth twisted in distress. “You’d only be making more work for yourself. I don’t think it’s even possible to dispel rumors when they’re about you.”

“Me in particular, or oneself in general?” Leo goaded.

Irritation marred Takumi’s brow. “What do you think?” He huffed and tucked his arms together, only to sheepishly nod towards a sudden influx of people. They were guests from other lands, eager to get a good night’s rest after a lengthy meeting. Under normal circumstances, Takumi would have been obligated to ask after them, but the late hour afforded him some leniency. Was Takumi that eager to speak to him? No, Takumi was always like this, too hotheaded to take pleasantries into consideration.

“Thank you, then, for always having my back,” Leo murmured, eliciting an embarrassed “You’re, ah, you’re welcome,” out of Takumi. The wearisome ache of his heart gave way for a quiet warmth that stirred inside his breast and heated his face. Rather than try and fight it, Leo embraced the tug at his lips.

Takumi ducked. Reflexively, Leo snapped his attention towards the ceiling and--saw nothing worth introducing to Brynhildr. “Takumi?”

“I’ll, I’ll explain what’s got me so anxious when we reach the glade.”

As Takumi attempted to escape, Leo caught him by the wrist. “Hold for a moment.”

“Wh-what?”

Though he was bold with his words, that never applied to his romantic overtures. Leo had a legitimate reason to grab onto Takumi: “The fur from your robe is caught on my gauntlet.”

“Oh!” Takumi turned upon his heel before something tore.

“Here, allow me.” Deft hands plucked at the snagged fabric until it yielded. Leo hummed. “I thought the saying was ‘glued to the hip’, not the arm.” 

Takumi muttered, “Both of those sound dumb.”

“Maybe. Although, I think it’d be wise not to walk so close to each other?”

A humorless laugh preceded Takumi’s words, “If that’s really what you want.”

“Let it not fall upon my shoulders that your royal garments were ruined.”

Takumi let out a snort in response. “Don’t complain when the cold starts to bother you.”

So there had been an invitation at some point? Hah, one that Leo had just now unwittingly shot down. And yet, there was no reasonable cover for cozying up against Hoshido’s precocious prince. Nohr was far more frigid.

“I’m flattered that you’ve forgotten my heritage.”

“Why’s that? It’s not like any of us mind if you want to consider yourself both Nohrian and Hoshidan.”

“... do you consider me both?”

But Takumi had already stepped outside. Leo unfurled the fist brought upon by anxiety before going after him.

Cast beneath the moonlight, Takumi stood in the quiet courtyard. Not too far from him, Corrin was seated beside Silas naming the various constellations that dotted the sky they shared. Leo’s face softened. Perhaps his older brother could understand or even empathize. Both prince and knight exchanged lingering looks while their companion was otherwise occupied with the stars.

Leo glanced to the side, offering whatever meager privacy those childhood friends needed. His own priorities lied elsewhere. Even the evening breeze knew that, for it urged Leo closer to Takumi.

Takumi’s hair was flitting against the night sky and Leo’s cape followed suit as if to catch the stars. Both cast their gazes upward and Takumi sucked in a deep breath.

“How beautiful you are,” Leo confessed to the moon who would never betray his secret to Takumi. He felt Takumi’s eyes on him and glanced over. “Our skies are mired with clouds by nightfall. Even when it was clear, I was always tucked inside the library.”

Takumi quirked a brow, unconvinced. “Right. The weather patterns were just another factor contributing to Nohr’s troubles. A drought is one thing but too much rain will drown your crops.” He tossed his head in the direction of the woods, beckoning for Leo to keep pace.

Leo gladly took the out. “You’ve read my reports.”

“I was there when you presented them!”

“You were asleep.”

Takumi blustered, “Half-asleep.” He paused at the edge of the trees, waiting for Leo. “I’m not above leaving you out here by yourself.”

Leo grinned. “Fine, I suppose the effort counts. Which reminds me,” - he clapped a hand upon Takumi’s shoulder - “That was the best game of chess I’ve ever had the pleasure of taking part in. You were phenomenal. So thank you for that.” And that was going to be the end of it but Leo froze.

Takumi’s hand rested upon his own. In a quiet voice, shy and uncertain, he mumbled, “I guess it can’t wait.” He cleared his throat and, and he stopped.

Leo hesitated until the silence became uncomfortable. “So what was that earlier? You practically jumped.”

The last thing Leo expected to hear between the two of them was the shame in Takumi’s voice: “It was the way you looked at me.” Takumi snapped his eyes shut.

All the self-restraint Leo had practiced over the years began to shatter. He was supposed to stay quiet, to content himself with their beautiful, sweet, courageous friendship. But Takumi himself was enabling him. “You mean the way you look at me, too?”

Takumi’s voice fell to a whisper as he lowered his hand, “I want to do more than just look.”

Leo saw it coming. He saw it and he had done nothing to avoid it. Now he was torn. There was a proper way to respond. “But you can’t.” And that wasn't it. But old habits died hard and Leo felt as though it had become his responsibility, his duty, to ensure that neither he nor Takumi tripped over their own folly.

“I know that,” Takumi rasped, “All I want to hear from you, you stupid jerk, is that you want it, too.”

Leo opened his mouth to speak but no words came through.

Takumi's face fell and Leo's heart chased after it. “Really? You'd do this to me now? Don’t you ever tire of playing this game, Leo?”

“I…”

“You asked me earlier if I was throwing the match,” - Takumi withdrew from his touch - “Well, I’m throwing this one.”

And as easy as it had been before, Leo didn’t catch him this time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As I wrapped up this chapter, I realized that it can't possibly end here. So expect more character exploration and some sort of happy resolution. Eventually.


	3. stop cheating yourself

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Takumi does whatever the hell he wants. Because he can. (And because Leo is notorious for enabling him.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Both Takumi and Leo's POV show up in this chapter.

He regretted it. He regretted the way he had ended it. 

Forfeiting was like taking a knife and stabbing Leo in the back, something he had promised his friend that he would never do. Yet there he was, twisting the metaphorical blade and leaving it in. Worst yet, Takumi hadn’t allowed Leo any dignity as he bled out, alone and forgotten. (But try as he might, Takumi could not erase the disdain in Leo’s voice.)

At least there was solace to be found in the bout of insomnia that weighed against his chest: No nightmares last night.

Takumi sat in his room, idling in despondence. Once, when it was still appropriate for a young Sakura to bathe with her brother, she had asked him if princesses without their princes could die from broken hearts. He had told her ‘no’ because he thought the idea nonsense, but now he was relieved to have spared her the somber truth. 

Dust motes danced in the corners of his sagging eyes. The rays pouring in from the window did nothing for his mood. And what a shitty mood it was! Takumi would have laughed if not for the dryness clawing at his throat. Instant gratification was for children, and yet he had pressured Leo for an answer. He was the worst kind of admirer.

A heavy rap at the door interrupted his self-flagellation. Gods, please don’t be Leo, he thought. Takumi didn’t deserve to see him right now and that notion was proven true: He found someone else standing out in the hallway instead. “Hi, Silas.” 

The knight bowed without realizing that his presence alone was enough to lead Takumi’s mind back to the chess match. Only an idiot who dared to defy reality could have utterly misread a situation like that. Leo’s lack of an answer for him still stung.

“Lord Takumi. I don’t mean to intrude upon your personal quarters. I’m actually here on behalf of Corrin. Would you like to speak somewhere else?”

Takumi knew when his emotions showed on his face and now he was exhausted enough to admit it to himself. Silas had never struck him as one to bear pity, but Takumi heard the halts in his voice. If he feigned illness, Silas wouldn’t put up a fight. Yet the potential guilt that choice carried with it humbled him instead. “Is this a personal matter?”

Silas canted his head forward with discipline Takumi would never know. “Yes, it is.”

Something about this struck Takumi as odd, though, and he had no intentions of keeping that to himself. “Why didn’t Corrin seek me out, then? Why send you?”

Concern or something akin to it shone in Silas’ eyes. “As much as I want to oblige your inquiry, I’m afraid Corrin asked for discretion on my part.” Maybe that glint in his eyes was guilt.

“Weird. Well, I’m not in the middle of anything so let’s get this over with. Do you know where Ryuuotaki is?”

Metal clinked together as Silas folded his fingers and tucked his hand beneath his chin. How many times had Takumi seen that exact gesture on Corrin? 

Silas’s eyes flickered upwards in recollection. “Yes, sire, but isn’t that a bit far?”

Indignation bubbled up in his throat but Takumi caught himself before he started berating Silas for doubting his judgment. Flare ups like those were becoming less and less frequent but people gravitated towards the familiar.

In hindsight, it was no surprise that he and Leo had found each other.

Takumi had squandered their bond.

Bitter though the pill was, he swallowed his medicine and gave Silas his full attention. “Yeah, that’s the point. No one’s going to bother us there.”

*

Sweat beaded his forehead as it was wont to do whenever Leo physically exerted himself.

Up and down his chest went. In and out, in and out. Remember how to breathe. Don’t skimp.

His unarmored sleeve mopped up the evidence of his hard work. Gingerly, his fingers hooked around the twisted fibers of waxed bamboo. Leo ignored the throb in his shoulder.

The painted rings across the field held his attention for less than a second.

Boisterous laughter rang through the corridors flanking the practice range. Leo counted a dozen pairs of fading footfalls stomping towards the hot springs. In another lifetime, he might have been inclined to join them.

But he had yet to hit the target. 

Again, he raised his weapon and adjusted his stance, hakama billowing in response.

Whenever Leo held the bow, Takumi had every reason to take his hands.

The young ambassador faltered, arms growing heavy. Leo tried to rationalize his taking up the bow as a means to strengthen his body. And yet him being a masochist seemed more and more likely as the day wore on. 

He decided that this was, in fact, a self-imposed punishment for last night.

With a heavy grunt, Leo hoisted the practice bow up until it was level with the target. His fingers released the bowstring with a twang. He was rewarded with a rustle of hay.

“Broadening your horizons, Leo?” Corrin propped himself up against a pillar at an angle that made Leo wince. As expected, Corrin winced as well and shifted his weight to be more evenly distributed.

“I’m not in the mood, brother.” Another arrow zipped through the air like a lightning bolt, only to catch the target’s edge and snap in half. “I’ll ask you not to voice your mockery and keep it to your thoughts.”

“Leo.” Ignoring Corrin was a lost cause. It only drew him further in, like a magnet clinging to its opposite. “Silas and I reviewed the proposal you submitted. Building a direct road between Hoshido and Nohr used to be a distant dream of ours but you’ve gone and made it a reality.”

Praise had its way of slipping past his defenses but Leo remained steadfast. “That’s kind of you but we both know that’s not what you came to me about.” He marched towards the raised platform Corrin stood upon and leaned his bow against the railing. “What do you want me to say? That I single-handedly sabotaged Hoshido-Nohr relations by seducing His Royal Highness?”

Corrin narrowed his eyes, bid the look away, and approached Leo with nothing but good will in his heart. “No. I just thought it appropriate to remind you that you aren’t too old for comfort.” His arms swept Leo up into a tight embrace.

Leo gave into the intimate gesture and tucked his head against Corrin’s shoulder. “Have I been obvious?”

Corrin squeezed. “No. I hadn’t a clue until you said it yourself. I don’t read much into your squabbles. Friends fight.”

“What do I do?” Leo asked as he peered up, suddenly aware of how much taller he now was. He nearly rivaled his dear brother, coming up past his eyes.

“I think that’s something you should decide for yourself.”

As if Leo didn’t already know that.

“I tried to decide for the both of us,” Leo said.

“That approach nearly led to Silas’ execution,” Corrin replied.

But they had been children then and Leo was a grown man incapable of making the right choice. What comparison was to be made here?

Corrin caught him by the shoulders and beckoned for Leo’s attention. “Hey.” He brushed aside Leo’s bangs and looked him in the eye. “Our kingdoms are at peace. We’ve sacrificed enough for that. You’ve sacrificed enough.”

Somewhere, buried beneath years of reprimand and negligence, Leo knew that Corrin was right.

The realization ran down Leo’s cheeks in fat ugly streams. “Corrin…”

“If anyone walks past us, I’ll just say you’ve hayfever.”

*

Roaring falls echoed in the distance. Takumi slowed his pace. This was far enough.

Takumi cast his eyes over his shoulder and noted how well the knight kept pace on foot. For someone who could easily gallop across the fray, Silas never complained when they marched.

Out of the blue, Takumi asked, “Does he have a name?”

Startled, Silas looked between Takumi and his horse. “Hmm? This fellow? He comes from a long line of stallions named Avel.” Sheepishly, the knight tucked a hand behind his neck and elaborated, “That was my great-great-grandfather’s name.”

“Is that Nohrian tradition?”

“To name a horse after his rider?”

“For the nobility to learn how to ride,” Takumi clarified.

Silas shook his head. “Not at all. I’m the first knight in five generations. I come from a family of socialites.”

“You chose the army over a lap of luxury?” Genuine curiosity backed his inquiry rather than derision.

Silas spoke as clear as day, “I chose Corrin over my country.”

Envy marred Takumi’s pursed lips. He had fallen for a coward.

Before Takumi was tempted to voice those wretched thoughts, Silas continued, “Which brings me to what Corrin wanted us to discuss. He wants you to forgive Leo.”

Half-moons dug into the flesh of Takumi’s palms. “What?” He saw red until he snapped his eyes shut. “He could have told me that himself!”

Silas’ brow creased in disbelief. “Really? Because Corrin was under the impression that you’d have slammed the door in his face.”

Takumi’s eyes widened in short-lived surprise. “That’s…! Err, not entirely wrong.” His reputation preceded him.

Clearly he still needed to work on that.

Silas let out a sigh. The knight looped his arm around Avel’s reins and tucked it beneath its pair. “Lord Takumi, your brother knows that the two of you care deeply for one another. When you stormed back to your quarters without Leo in tow, Corrin nearly bolted after you.” A fond smile settled upon his lips. “I told him to give you space and that things would sort themselves out.” He hesitated. “They, um, are sorting themselves out, right?”

Yes and no.

But that was less of an answer than Silas deserved.

Though Takumi had never spoken to Silas at length before, he understood now why Oboro spoke of him differently. For her to have put aside her judgments for a nobleman from Nohr said volumes about his character. Not only that, though, Takumi did feel calmer in Silas’ presence.

“While you chose Corrin, Leo chose his country.”

The implications weren’t lost upon Silas who faltered. “I… I see. Does this mean Leo will be returning to Nohr permanently?”

“How would I know?!” Takumi slapped a hand across his forehead. “S, sorry, I didn’t mean to…”

“It’s all right. I realized after I said that how insensitive it was.” Another perfect bow. “For what it’s worth, Lord Takumi, I could never see him abandon you so callously.”

Takumi wanted to believe in those words, more than he believed in the idea that he was the family outlier. But Leo had been the one to free him from those chains.

Not knowing what else to say, Takumi said simply, “You’re too kind, Silas.”

Kind enough to have given Takumi hope.

*

Reading script from right to left had not been too difficult to pick up. Leo drew one knee closer to his chest and rested his Nohrian memoir against it.

It was remembering how to read from left to right that tripped him up.

The text was a loan from Corrin who wanted it back as soon as Leo finished it. He perused through the first three or four chapters before realizing why. Silas must have gifted it to him.

So many years of desperately seeking Garon’s approval had kept him away from books meant for pleasure. Leo found himself enraptured by the tale, if only for the similarities between the narrator and himself.

He would frown when the narrator’s best friend did something Takumi would never do.

He would frown more when the friend confessed.

How did the tale end?

Without any regard for proper pacing, Leo flipped to the back of the book and scanned the last several pages. 

“I gave my love away to a home that had no love for me. And while I wandered the streets in despair, he would grant me love anew. My heart alive and my sense of self restored, I ceased to swallow the poison that were my lies; no game was worth my mind.”

That was it. That was the note it ended on.

Leo snapped the memoir shut. A stranger’s sentiments did him no good.

And yet, there was something to be gained from the book. Isolating himself with his nose between pages had never made his job easier. Sooner or later, Leo had to face the other occupants of the castle.

Anxiously, Leo left his room in search of work.

Lacquered floors greeted his marching gait. They shone with a fresh polish and Leo’s reflection. The cleanliness of the place called to mind Jakob’s incessant attention to dirt and grime. Felicia would have missed a spot.

Think of the devil and she’ll appear.

“Lord Leo! Would you like me to fetch a cup of matcha? I received a compliment from Kaze yesterday about how well-prepared it was.”

Her excitement was infectious. “That sounds lovely.”

“Milord. Oh!” Felicia spun around and almost caught the wall with her shoulder. “I’ll also have your garments delivered to your chambers. Nohrian textiles are better suited to this chilly weather.”

A shiver trembled throughout Leo’s body. She had a point. “Thank you. Meet me at the archives?”

Felicia bowed and hastened for the kitchen.

“She seems sweet on you.”

Leo’s heart leapt out of his chest for two reasons: He had not been expecting a voice to come from behind and because he recognized who had addressed him.

Takumi stood behind Leo with an impatient frown. Judging by the striking tuft of hair sticking out, Takumi had just finished riding.

Leo sighed. “One, she serves us. Two, I didn’t know we were on speaking terms again.”

“Yeah, well,” Takumi began as he took a step closer, “Words are cheap. Even if you told me what I wanted to hear, that doesn’t change the fact that you were born in Nohr.” His expression mellowed into uncertainty and doubt. “It doesn’t change the fact that I’m a prince of Hoshido.”

“That’s what I’ve been saying all along…” Leo murmured with little conviction.

“Ugh.” Tight-lipped as ever, Takumi hemmed and hawed before blurting out, “I’m sorry I was such an ass!”

Taken back by the fact that Takumi had sought him out to apologize, Leo lapsed into dumbfounded silence. A beat. Two measures. Leo recovered with a delicate cough into his fist. “No, I’m sorry. For hurting you, that is.”

Woe bore down upon Takumi’s eyes. “I brought it upon myself. You weren’t ready.”

“I suppose that’s one way of putting it.”

And were he to abide by that analogy, Leo still wasn’t.

Between the two of them, Leo was far more perceptive. Otherwise, Takumi wouldn’t have slid into Leo’s personal space.

Takumi’s fingers traced the hem of Leo’s collar. 

Leo couldn’t breathe. 

Admiration for Leo’s uniform danced in Takumi’s eyes. “Did you find someone else to teach you?”

“I was shooting alone.”

“Huh.” Takumi pat Leo on the chest and retracted his hand. “How close did you get to the center this time?”

Inhale. Exhale.

Leo confessed, “I missed the target completely.” The unsettling fire in his chest lashed out. “Without your guidance, Takumi, I’m rather incapable.”

There were feats that Leo’s brilliance alone could never accomplish.

Leo watched in trepidation as Takumi fidgeted with his robes.

“I know,” Takumi said, “Which is why I’m going with you to Nohr.”

Confusion settled across Leo’s visage. “But Sakura is already representing—”

“I’m abdicating as a royal prince of Hoshido.”

This wasn’t what Leo wanted.

“You’re doing what?!”

Laughter rippled across Takumi’s face. Leo flushed red.

“Takumi,” Leo steeled him with a glare, “That’s not something you joke about.”

The smile faded and Takumi met him with a wry grin. “Neither are your feelings for someone. If you’re going to choose your country no matter what, I might as well join the club.”

“You… you are such a brat.”

“Maybe I am, maybe I'm not.” Takumi yanked Leo towards him. “But the abdication process is long and convoluted, archaic even, so you have about a month to convince me otherwise.”

“You’re serious about this.”

Takumi nodded.

“You know how irresponsibly impulsive this is, don’t you?” Leo pleaded, even as he felt the warmth of Takumi's hands holding him.

“I don’t care anymore.”

Everything Leo had meant to preserve, Takumi crushed against his lips in defiance.

Their first kiss was punctuated by a shriek and shattered teaset.


End file.
